


All I want is Everything

by Jinx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Elemental Magic, M/M, Shifters, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Steve and Danny told through Drabbles in no particular order. </p><p>All Steve wants is Everything Danny is willing to give him and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The taste of Coffee on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Steve couldn't resist Danny after his first sip of coffee in the morning

Steve couldn't help himself, couldn't resist the desire to reach out and taste, to have; he was moving before he even recognized the intent to do so. He crowded Danny against the sun drenched counter of his kitchen, braced his hands on the counter top while leaning in, dragging his nose along the line of the other mans throat. Taking in the scent of pure Danny, the deep earthy tone mixed in with his own scent more brine and heat, the scent of coffee was there as well on him rich and bitter. Opening his mouth he licks at the pulse point on his mate's throat enjoying the shuddering gasp that falls from him, the way his head tilts to the side to offer him his throat.

Pressing his teeth flat against the quickly beating pulse a low reverberation starts in his chest as he feels the shudder make its way through Danny. Pulling back he continues on his path up the other mans throat and over his jaw, lifting a hand he pulls angles Danny's face back to his. He doesn't give the smaller man a chance to talk, to question he just claims that mouth, quickly lapping at his coffee coated lips before licking into his mouth to taste the mix of bitter coffee, sugar and heavy cream along with the natural barely there taste of Danny. He kisses his lover till his need for air over rode his need to taste, memorize and claim, pulling back to lick at the corner of Danny's mouth watching and listening to the other man pant from his kiss. Steve couldn't help the smirk that curved his lips as he looks over the flush that had settled on Danny's cheeks, the way his eyes were heavy lidded and glaze. It was once of his favorite things, Coffee flavored Danny and the reactions were delicious the way Danny just melted to him, bared his throat and let him have his mouth. 


	2. Scent of the Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His scent hit him like a kick in the gut, and all Steve wanted to do was pin him down and Scent him.

Steve hadn't been expecting what he got when he met Danny, hadn't been expecting anything but an oblivious main-lander who had no idea what he was doing and how to handle the investigation. Everything he knew about his kind, all the truths from the myths had been handed down from the Elders, like all shifter-children learned; what he got with Danny as far as he knew, as far as the Elders knew should never have come to be.

He had been for the most part too involved in listening to the tape recorder to hear the approaching footsteps to manage to slip away to surprise the person, but he had managed to hear them in time to not be defenseless. Guns raised and pointed at each other, they had stared at one another determined to get their own way, but Danny's scent had hit him like a sledge hammer, like a kick to the gut. It was fresh, sharp and clean; of newly damp earth and ozone after a storm, underlined by the heady musk of male. It made his arms ache to crowd the man, to pin him down and scent him, memorize that scent to the point that he could find him in a crowd.

The instincts were everything the Elders had said they would be, overwhelming, sudden and demanding but they were not for who the Elders had said they would be for. It was always Shifters with Shifters never a mix not for something this large, this special. True mating bonds were rare and none had ever been documented about a interracial pair, but Steve didn't doubt what he felt, didn't doubt the instincts that were rushing over him like a tidal wave. The need to mix his scent with this mans, to get rid of everyone but him was making his teeth ache with the need to shift and mark. It was distracting, and every little whiff he got of an others scent over laying the mans made a low growl rumble through him, made him want to assert his dominant role in the blonds life along with every flash of throat and that beautiful defiant nature.

Steve guessed it was that need to prove himself, to assert his role that caused their first meeting to spiral out of control like it had. Because the next thing he knew he was on the phone with the governor and swearing his allegiance to the state of Hawaii and her people.

Turning back to Danny once he was done, he couldn't help tilting his head up and taking in a deep breath of air that was filled with the smaller man's scent along with the musty over lay of a room that hadn't seen a lot of fresh air. It was intoxicating that scent, addicting and Steve never wanted to part from it. He spreads his arms wide barely holding back a smirk as pride bubbled in his chest.

"Now its my crime scene." Steve states waiting to see Danny's reaction, needing it wanting it, what he got was much like everything else when it came to the other man, a surprise. He watches as blue-green eyes narrow, lips purse, shoulders stiffen and the mans back straightens. Scenting the air again he gets nothing but residual scent and mild irritation as the blond arches a brow and stalks out of the garage. Leaving him standing there alone, chest puffed up, displaying for an empty room with only Danny's lingering scent for company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry had to change the beginning of Episode one just a bit to work with the story hope none of you mind?


	3. Easy like Sunday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve had dreamed about this since their first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yeah decided to post this no matter how iffy I am about it, let me know what you think of the porn and I am not sure if this classifies as a drabble series any more considering this part is 2226 words long.

Steve loves waking up like this, Danny held tight to his chest, his nose pressed into the back of his neck breathing in their scent, his cock firmly insinuated between his mates cheeks. He had dreamed of this since that first day after meeting Danny in the garage and when Danny had walked out on him instead of being impressed it had shaken him. Danny's cold shoulder when he had collected him from his shitty apartment, his continued cold acceptance of fact and the situation threw him. Steve hadn't known what to do or how to get to Danny at all.

He had nearly taken Kono's head off when they had first met her and Danny's voice had gone low and rough in his greeting of her, the way their hands had paused there, suspended in time and in grip. He hadn't been able to stop the snarl that rumbled out of him the way he had quickly reasserted himself between Danny and Kono, eying her angrily, only relaxing when Kono had given him her throat easily. 

Nothing he did at first worked with Danny, not his displays, not his skills, nothing got a positive reaction from the man; it had taken Chin Ho Kelly explaining it to him for him to get it. Hawaii was different, here Shifter and Humans mixed easily the history of both, the laws of both cultures were taught simultaneously at school. Everyone coexisted but on the mainland? It wasn't so, Shifters didn't share, didn't commingle their laws,histories and culture with humans. So Danny had no idea what it was that Steve was doing, had no clue what to do in this situation and was more then likely just going on instincts on how best not to anger the Shifters on his new team and that was what scared Steve. Danny was the only human on their task force; He was softer, more fragile, slower, weaker compared to their kind and what they could do and worst of all Danny was Steve's mate. 

His fear that he could lose Danny before he even got him was intensified when Danny came in one day leaning heavily on a Cane because during a case he had managed to tare his ACL. Letting out a low whine, Steve presses his nose deep into the soft hairs at the base of his mates skull, breathing in the pure scent that was there, the musk was heady nearly overpowering the crisp ozone scent and clean earth. Opening his mouth he drags the scent over his gland as a shudder rolls down his spine, his arms tighten around the sleeping man who made a purr like sound of his own. Smiling Steve licks at his mates skin while one of his hands slides down over Danny's chest, along his side and over his hip, resting them on the finger shaped bruises they had left the night before. Looking down he watches that hand, loves the fact that he is allowed to do this at all, knows he had almost lost all chance of this but managed to get it anyways. 

Letting out a soft breath his hand slides over the swell of his mates ass, loving the firm weight of it, his mouth watering as the scent of his come and Danny's thick musk hit him. Pulling away from the still sleeping man he shifts them so his mate was laying comfortably on his stomach; one leg raised and bent comfortably at the knee. Crawling between them he keeps himself raised over his sleeping lover, leaning in the presses soft kisses along those broad shoulders, trails kisses down his spine, even as his hands find that gorgeous ass and grips it. He slides his thumbs up and down his sleeping lover's crack before spreading him wide, he pauses right above that swell and just breaths his scent in, as his mouth waters as the scent coats his tongue making his cock twitch. 

Lifting his head as Danny gives a soft noise as he starts to wake up, Steve frowns he doesn't want his mate to wake up just yet, wants Danny to come too with the feeling of his tongue spreading him open and getting him ready. Wants the first sound of pleasure the other man makes is that surprised choked off moan of his name, he doesn't hear it nearly enough. A smirk pulls at Steve's lips as he thinks 'Mission accepted' before he dips his head to press a light kiss to his mates still loose hole, pressing his tongue too it before moaning himself as the flavor of Danny combined with his own come hits him. 

He laps at the puckered hole, tongue catching on the rim as he swirls it, dipping slightly into the relaxed opening. The heady flavors of them, the warmth and the left over sticky mess of his semen coats his tongue making a shudder roll down his spine. He knew it was coming, could feel Danny waking up beneath his hands as he continues to lick and suckle at his rim, but he still couldn't hold back his own moan as Danny makes that sound, calls out his name just as his tongue slips fully inside him, not just the teasing tip.

"Steve..." Before a low series of whimpers and Danny is pushing back onto his tongue, hands clutching at the sheets and he can here them being pulled loose, so he tightens his grip on Danny's hips, as he shoves his tongue deeper making his lover tense and cry out all over again. Pulling away he licks up the mans crack before biting down playfully on one of the swells of his ass with a low growl, feels the shudder as it rolls through Danny, scents the spike in the other mans scent the ozone and musk deepening. Pulling away he sits up on his knee's before reaching out for the lube, Danny was loose and relaxed but there was no way he was going to hurt his mate. Coating his finger's quickly before slipping them along Danny's crack, finding that loose and pliant hole easily, it takes two fingers; lets them slip in making his lover moan deep in his chest.

Leaning over Danny Steve puts his lips right besides the smaller man's ear, pressing light kisses to the soft skin behind it before growling. "I want you on your knee's, I want to cover your body with my own and mark you for the world to see." He whispers too him as he pulls those fingers out before adding another, Danny gives off a choked moan as his hips push back. "Please." was the only words that managed to get past Danny's lips before Steve was pulling his fingers out. Pulling away from Danny, Steve lets out a slow breath while watching as his mate, shakily gets up onto his knee's, after making sure the other man wouldn't put too much strain on his bad knee he presses forwards. Sliding the length of his cock along his lover's crack watching as a shiver rolls down Danny's spine, gripping the base of his length he presses forwards slowly letting it sink into his lover. A tease all on its own, judging by the way Danny's hands kneaded at the sheets, the way his arms stiffen as if about to push back onto Steve's cock.

The soft sounds that were passing his mates lips as he pillows his head on his arms were eating away at his control, he wanted to make this last, take his time but those sounds. Combined with the way Danny was wiggling his hips, arching his back made him just want to lunge forwards, bury himself balls deep in him and take him. Sink his teeth into the back of the mans neck, hold on and mate him till he screamed, bruise his skin, sink his claim into him so it never faded. Panting now, he leans forwards wrapping his arms around Danny's chest before biting down onto the back of the mans bared throat. He couldn't resist that bared length of pale skin, even as he sinks the last few inches of his length into the tight gripping heat of his mate. Danny's soft sounds lift into a loud moan as his back bows under Steve's weight pressing him tighter to him. 

Unable to hold still he lets go of his bite after suckling hard to make sure it would bruise, laving it with his tongue as he slowly pulls his hips back only to push forwards once more. He's barely moving inside the other man, the position they are in not giving him the best leverage or range of motion but he's pressed tight to Danny in always that are perfect. Skin to skin, not an inch between them, his cock constantly rubbing and pressing against his lover's prostate as he moves. Steve wants this to last but knows it wont take long for them to fall away to need, to passion; knows he'll want to hear Danny's voice raise above the soft noises he's making right now, knows he'll want to make him scream.

The heats building he can feel it in the pit of his stomach, but for now he can indulge in the slow, the easy, breath in the slowly deepening musk and pheromones raising off their skin, the soft shudders and the way Danny's rolls his hips to meet his lazy thrusts. The heats building at the base of his spine, his hips picking up speed minutely every so often, Danny's voice is lifting. Panting himself now he pulls off Danny's back dipping his head to lap at their mixed sweat, shifts his stance so his knee's are further between his lover's spread thighs, his hands moving one to his mates hip the other to the crook of his neck. Licking at his lips he leans back, legs spreading to keep his balance as he slowly pulls Danny from his crouched position into a sitting one. 

The cry that falls from Danny's lips as the position changes, and his length presses firmer into his spot sends a shiver up Steve's spine, making him lean in and bite down on the opposite shoulder, sinking partially shifted teeth into skin. He pants out against sweat damp flesh as his hips pump and thrust faster into his mate, the hand on Danny's hip moves to wrap around the smaller mans length. He grips it firmly, letting his thrusts move Danny's cock through his grip.   
They wont last long now, the musk, the scent of them is getting to him fueling him, his thrusts are too quick and angled too deep. Danny's voice is so close to that scream that Steve can feel the vibrations of it against his chest. Letting go of the abused flesh he laps at the small pricks of blood his semi-sharp fangs hard caused, he can't even remember when his teeth had changed; can't find it in himself to care at this point. "Come for me Danny." He snarls as his hips stutter, loosing pace and rhythm, the motions taking on a violent force that finally got his lover to scream for him.

Shuddering he continues to thrust, panting heavily against Danny's shoulder as he buries his length as deep as he could into the smaller man, filling him with his come; while Danny's own ejaculate coats his hand and his own chest. The scent of them so heady that Steve feel's drugged, knows they'll have to open the window to ease the effects.

Shifting them is easy, the other mans weight little to nothing to him once they were settled again on their sides, Steve slowly pulls out of the other man. Danny's soft whimper as he does so makes him wince even as he knows its not from pain but from the empty feeling that came with the separation. Pulling his mate back against his chest he lifts his come coated hand to his lips to lap up the cooling seed with a purr. 

"Jesus Steve." Danny breaths out, his voice wreaked and husky as he shifts in his hold to face him. Steve frowns at the line of red scratches that start just before the blonds nipple and end just past his collar bone. "That was beyond..." He says at a loss for words. 

"Danny, shit sorry." Steve breathes out before leaning in to lick at the shallow lines of red a low whine of regret falling from the back of his throat. Fuck he hadn't realized how much had shifted, he hadn't realized his teeth or his claws what if he had hurt his Danny? 

"Don't apologize Steven, it felt good, feels good, hell I didn't even realize till you reacted." Danny says with a breathless chuckle before he leans in and kisses him, licking at Steve's hims, slipping his tongue inside to taste himself on his lover's lips. Pulling away a dazed smile pulls on the mans lips as he regards the taller man. "Its fine, now lets get back to sleep, its barely six-thirty and worst of all its Sunday." He mumbles before pushing Steve so he was laying on his back, pressing against the other man he nuzzles his face into the crook of his throat with a soft sigh.

"Alright Danny." Steve says softly wrapping his arms around the other man tightly, regret and guilt still bubbling in his chest but slowly easing with how quickly Danny drifted off back into sleep, with how tight the other mans hold was on him and with the small smile pulling at the blonds lips. Smiling softly himself he turns his head to bury his nose into Danny's hair, to breath in their scent, as he was drifting off his last thought was about opening a window.


	4. Whispers in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Danny thinks the world is full of whispers, they tickle his ears and make his heart thud in his chest as they tug at something within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am sorry that this has taken forever to come to you, but I will admit that this has been written for a long while but something about it was off till I figured it out the other day. So I hope you enjoy.

Danny's always been able to hear them, like the wind whistling through the leaves; soft voices, soft touches against his skin, a feeling, a tug in his center that has never really lead him astray. It was a sense, maybe just that mysterious sixth sense that people always talk about but the stories never mention it being a family trait. Almost everyone on both sides of the family had it, more prevalent in the women then the men but still common. 

It lead him to Rachel or rather Rachel found him and held on to him till the sense recognized her, maybe that was another reason their marriage failed? Danny couldn't accurately label what the feeling was, what the sensation was, what the knowledge was; just that he had always had it and when he listened, truly listened good things always happened. Yes the mistake with Rachel was now looking back glaringly obvious but it gave him Grace and that is something he can't regret. Just like coming to Hawaii, after the divorce it had felt like the sense, that spark inside of himself had withered and died till he had stepped off the plain and stepped foot onto Hawaiian soil that it seemed to burst alive once more. Fuller, stronger, pulsing right along to his heart beat till his whole being seemed to throb with the force. He could feel the pulse of life beneath his feet, through his soles as he stood there in stunned silence. It felt like he could barely breath with the force of it.

After a few days it faded and dulled to something similar to how it was before but it felt different like it and he were waiting for something, something that would change everything. It felt like he was holding his breath, the pressure and grasping need even as he still struggled to stay hopeful during work while waiting to see his daughter. His apartment was barely liveable but it was close to Grace's school if he was needed and it was affordable on his salary. 

It wasn't till he was handed a murder case of a down police officer did the spark, flickered once more. Wasn't till he caught sight and heard Steve's voice that it flared bright, suddenly, shockingly, thrumming and pulsing along his veins. The awakening was such a shock that Danny couldn't honestly tell you what happened or how it went down, all he remembers were sharp predatory eyes and a deep growl coming from somewhere. 

He doesn't remember Steve calling the Mayor or anything they said between, just remembers turning around and walking away, needing space and open sky. It felt like he was being pinned in place, like something was hunting him determined to claim him; and he needed to breath. A heavy weight trying to keep him in place, heavy in his chest even as that spark turned into an inferno. Eyes blind to the glow and flicker around his fingers as he staggers out of the McGarrett house, over to his camaro, doesn't quiet remember getting into the vehicle and driving away.

The long dead soft voices, crying in his ears begging him to turn around. But he was too scared and frightened to listen this time. Not that it matted because by the end of the day he was stuck and glued to Steve's side, his partner in a new task force, Steve who made his skin prickle and his mind become hyper aware of everything he was. And the reason soon became apparent when it was explained to him that he now belonged in the Alpha's pack, his task force and he was the only human on a team of five. 

If he was more settled and the calmest he's been since stepping foot on Hawaii who needed to know? If he was imprinting on his boss and best friend, it was nobodies business but his own, because shifters mated with shifters and Danny was human, even if both sides of his family had documented cases of imprinting of what they called soul-mates.


End file.
